


Arrangement

by Hasegawa



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An Affair, Cubs, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will, Sorry no detailed porn, enjoyable by both of them, infertile Will, until one of them feels tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Hannibal and Omega Will were perfect for each other. Hannibal enjoyed affairs with those fertile omegas and Will enjoyed killing them for Hannibal's cooking ingredients. Until one day, one of them decided to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

“Welcome back, husband.” William Lecter, nee Graham, smiled when he saw his Alpha came from the opened door. He closed his pen, stacking the papers he was grading. It was his 15th anniversary working in the Academy as lecturer. Now he was hailed as one of the best lecturer, the most interesting and the best psycho profiler in Jack Crawford’s team. “How was your day?”

 

Hannibal looked older than when they were first bonded—his pale blond-almost-grey hair was already grey and William mapped some additional lines over the years. William knows every single line on Hannibal’s face, he loves to map it late at night under the moonlight when Hannibal was sleeping beside him. On their bed. Which was quite seldom these days.

 

“Will, dear. My day was full of surprise.” Hannibal bent to plant a kiss on his omega’s hair. Will wondered how he looked now—he used to be lovely, even though he was rather old for an unmated omega when they first bonded.  “Have you been busy?”

 

“Quite.” Will smiled to himself, because he found himself funny. Yes, he was quite busy in the early morning today. He managed to cut the young, husband-stealing omega into several pieces and saved up the liver and intestine for Hannibal to cook. The rest of the body he dumped in the usual dumping place—his dogs’ food. They have acquired taste for young, dead human omega. “Do you like it?”

 

Hannibal hummed positively and opened his tie. Will stood up and helped him, just like a good omega husband would. He found himself watching his own hand, skin not as tight as it used to be, and a bit of saggy skin.

 

“Is this why?” Will whispered as he pulled out the tie off Hannibal’s neck. “Am I getting old and wrinkly? Is that why you slept with _them_?”

 

“Will... it is our fun, is it not?”

 

William grimaced. Hannibal managed to manipulate him into enjoying this—when William discovered about The Ripper, Hannibal changed him into enjoying human taste, and human murder. Slowly he viewed those humans like Hannibal does—like pigs. Then, to quote: “Lets make our marriage even more interesting”, Hannibal started to have some affair, one night stands or a few months of date with young omegas. Young, fertile omegas. Some were kind, some were gold digging omegas. Some were males, and the other females. But none of them were like Will—none of them have dark auburn hair and baby blue eyes on the same time. The game is then passed on to Will to hunt those affairs and killed them in the most beautiful manner. Will found himself being called The Baltimore Ripper because of that.

 

“It… It was fun, until I…” Will bit his lips. “Is it because I cannot give you cubs, Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal smiled sadly and kissed the corner of his omega’s lips. Will is pushing fifties now, passed the age of fertility. Hannibal wanted children, all good alpha does; but when they found out about Will’s infertility, Hannibal decided he could curb the need. And he didn’t regret anything—he found a mate who could kill as beautiful and creative as he does. They also shared the passion of enjoying excellent ‘fresh’ meals.  

 

But he couldn’t lie to Will that sometimes he does want some cub to be his legacy. And thus he started to search for younger, fertile omegas for him to impregnate and for Will to kill. Yet never he intended to settle with any of them, because for Hannibal, Will was his _mate_.

 

“Your newest boy… he was pregnant, you know? Only a few weeks, but he had something.” Will put the tie into the box. Hannibal watched his husband closely. Will was still so beautiful, as beautiful as the first time they met. The omega matured slowly, and despite what Will was thinking, his physical attributes defies his real age. And sometimes, Hannibal felt a bit guilty to find a sad Will as the most beautiful Will of all.

 

“… I think I want a divorce.” Will bit his lower lips, signaling distress. Hannibal stopped breathing for a second. “I can’t play this game anymore and pretend I am fine, Hannibal. I don’t want to compare myself with them anymore. I’ll find a nice, old alpha who will accept this broken me and you can go get yourself young, fertile omega. That sounds fair for both of us.”

 

“Will!” Hannibal couldn’t believe his ear, and roughly grabbed his omega into his arms. He couldn’t even comprehend giving up on Will. It was all just a game anyway, he chose Will over those omegas any day of the week. It was just a game, silly game. If Will is tired of the game, then so be it. He could kill for meat like old days, and not playing with those omegas anymore. “Will, I am sorry.”

 

“I _am_ sorry.” Will sighed and inhaled Hannibal’s scent deeply. He loved being hugged like this. It has been a few days since Hannibal had time for him. Will knew Hannibal was busy wooing and fucking the young omega he killed this morning. “I killed your unborn cub.”

 

“No. Never.” Hannibal buried himself into Will’s hair. “If you are tired of this game, we can stop.”

 

“No, Hannibal. It’s not that I don’t want to play. I _can’t_ play games anymore.” Will shook his head. “I am tired. I am pregnant.”

 

Hannibal  froze.

 

“It’s the heat I had two months ago, remember? I don’t think I ever been with any other alpha, lest I impregnated myself. Since I am now eating for two, I don’t think it’s appropriate to eat whatever I want. I am not fine with exposing the cub to human meat without his consent.”

 

Hannibal kissed his husband slowly, savoring every moment. This was the best surprise of the day.

 

“hnnn.” Will moaned into the kiss. “I don’t think either of us can smell it, because my scent didn’t change at all. The doctor said yesterday that it was my last heat—and it was a miracle that I get pregnant in this age, lest with my last heat. He also said it will be going to be a difficult and dangerous pregnancy. So I can’t play this game anymore, Hannibal. I need to rest.”

 

“Yes. You need to.” Hannibal sighed as he enjoyed Will’s body, curling the smaller omega into his arms. “You will be fine with this, Will. We won’t play anymore. We don’t need to. I only need you, my love.”

 

That night, their love making was slow and gentle. Will moaned as Hannibal filled him, slowly, inch by inch. His body was older, he doesn’t produce as much slick as he used to, and that’s why they used Hannibal homemade lube with questionable ingredients. Will was thankful for the lube though; and with old intimate knowledge of each other’s body, Hannibal easily touched him where he needs to. Will’s moan getting louder and more desperate through the process, while his arms linked on Hannibal’s back. Until in the end, when Will got his orgasm and Hannibal followed a few second after.

 

Yes, they would be fine.

 

 


End file.
